Haunting Eyes
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: this is my new one shot it's the story of serena and how falling in love can cause death sorry im really bad at summarys WARNING: this does mention susicde in the last paragraph


**Hey heres my new story its called eyes. It's a one shot I hope that you enjoy it. Please read and review to let me know what you think. It's another Serena/Darien fic. It's my favourite type of fiction hehe. Enjoy I have some other stories all ready for publishing so look out for them. Be warned this story does mention suicide in the last paragraph. So for that its rated M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own this story idea.**

Run, breath, faster I have to get away from here, there's too much hurt, too much pain… to many memories. Everything here reminds me of him, of those eyes, I'll never forget those eyes as long as I live. The piercing midnight blue of them, chips of ice, that are filled with hate, no I'll never forget those eyes… or what he had done.

I'll never forget the day I met Darien Shields. He was a person who had been hardened by time, he only cared about himself and a few others. I don't even know what drew me to him, maybe it was the way he seemed untouchable, maybe it was his eyes. I think he noticed me on my first day at my new school when I went to the tryouts for cheerleading the cheerleaders had two members transfer school and they had to fill the spots. Darien was on the football team they were training on the field next to the tryouts. He was the quarterback of the team. As I was doing my routine I got a chill up my spine, I don't know how but I knew it was him.

It was hard for me coming into a new school 9 weeks into term 1. I didn't know anyone and groups had been formed. But I quickly became friends with one of the other girls trying out for cheerleader. Her name was Raye she was like a breath of fresh air, so happy, with her bubbly personality she was sure to make cheerleader but you could tell straight away that she had a temper. As we all waited for the two winners names to be called out Raye turned to me and introduced her self, and offered to show me around the school after.

How could I say no, finally the head cheerleader stood up. Raye turned around and grabbed my hand and wished me good luck. The head cheerleader made a little speech about how all of us girl were really good but unfortunately they could pick only two girls she read the names out loud, the first name was mine, Serena Tsukino I could hardly believe it, the last name was Raye Shields. Raye turned to me and said it was fate that we had got in together and that we would be the best of friends. I believed her.

I couldn't believe that my newfound friend was Darien's little sister. After a congratulatory speech Raye led me off to show me around the school, she introduced me to people we met around the school, she was obviously a very popular girl. Then Darien came along Raye introduced us, I'll always remember what he first said to me in that smooth, husky voice of his as he shook my hand,

'Always knew that the perfect girl was out there for me but I didn't think that I would meet her so soon.'

I could feel myself blush. Raye's eyes went wide and she dragged Darien off, I could hear bits of their conversation,

'No Darien not again,'

'All I'm saying is Raye don't get too attached' I looked over, Raye looked so sad. Darien walked off but not without a quick look over his shoulder, he saw me looking and gave me a wink. I think it was after that that I fell for Darien Shields.

Despite all the subtle hints Raye gave me about staying away from Darien I couldn't, it was like he had a hypnotic hold over me. Thanks to Raye my first few weeks at school were really good. Then she invited me over to her house I told Raye that I would come around at 4:00. I wagged the last lesson of school I knew that my parents wouldn't be home so I spent over a hour getting ready to go to Raye's if Darien was there I wanted to make a good impression. When I got to Raye's house her mum answered the door and introduced her self as Kath she was a pretty lady you could defiantly see where Raye got her good looks from, Kath had shorter hair the Raye but it was the same violet/black colour but I really couldn't see Darien in her, so I thought that he must look like his dad if he did I could see why Kath married him.

Kath told me to go on up to Raye's room it was just down the hall. The inside of their house was beautiful all polished wood floors, thick carpets and there was a faint smell of peppermint in the air. Kath didn't tell me what room was Raye's so I opened the first door in the hall, when I opened it I saw Darien playing his black electric guitar Darien must of known that I was there as he look up and gave me that cute smile before he told me to come in, I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't refuse those eyes.

Darien asked what brought me to his house. I said that Raye had invited me. Darien gave me a cute smirk and said

"And I thought you were here to see me" I could only reply with

"Maybe I am"

"You want to go out Saturday night?"

"Yeah ok" and only a movie later we became an item. I don't think that Jessie approved of us being together but she never said anything about it and I never brought it up, I thought that we made a good couple you know the traditional cheerleader and football player thing.

Some times I wondered if Darien liked me because I was a cheerleader or if he really liked me for me but I never asked I think that I was afraid of the answer I'd get. As I walked down the halls with him I heard some of the girls whispering, but Darien just laughed and said that they were jealous and to ignore them. So I did but some times some of the things I heard the girls saying about me hurt, like all Darien was doing was using me until someone else better came along. But I just decided that they were jealous like Darien had said 'coz I had the most handsome guy at school.

Raye was becoming more distance with me I hated it but I couldn't stand the thought of losing Darien, it was worse then the though of losing Raye as a friend. As our relationship became stronger Darien started getting really possessive of me, he hated me talking to any guy even his friends. When I confronted him about it he said that he didn't want to lose me. I thought that it was really sweet and I didn't press the matter.

But still as time progressed Darien still got more and more possessive of me, I hated it he always wanted to know what I was doing, where I was going and who with. One time I was sick I had to cancel one of our date Darien was really good about it over the phone told me to go to bed and he'd come over the next day. I went to bed and fell a sleep fairly fast I don't know what woke me up but when I looked out the window there was Darien's car sitting a little down the road.

I could see the dull red glow of his cigarette, it suddenly dawned on me Darien was taking over my life, telling me how to live it and I was letting him. I knew then that I had to break up with him even though it would hurt I had to do it. I didn't sleep for the rest of the night I just kept thinking of what I was going to say to him.

I rang his house and Kath answered it I asked her if she could tell Darien that I would be there by 10 o'clock. When I got there Raye answered the door, I knew that I wanted her to know first, Darien was her big brother after all I think I was very blunt when I told her I was going to break up with Darien. When I finished telling Raye she begged me not to break up with him, she said that Darien didn't handle rejection very well and girls who had dumped Darien before have a habit of going missing a while later

"I don't want that to happen to you." She whispered that last sentence in my ear as if she was afraid of some one hearing her. At first I thought she was threatening me but when I looked at her face I saw the tears forming in her eyes I knew that she was warning me at a great cost if her brother heard.

I didn't know wether I should break up with him, the warning Raye gave me really scared, Darien was possessive of me now what would he do if I broke up with him, to be honest I think that he was capable of doing any thing if he was provoked enough. When Darien came out to see me I told him that things weren't working out and that I couldn't see him any more. Darien acted hurt but I could see that he was silently cheering on the inside, I asked him if we could still be friends, and he was all for that.

Then I got Raye to come out with me and we went to the mall. I told her that I broke up with Darien and she got that look in her eyes like when she was warning me I invited her to stay at my house for the weekend Raye reluctantly agreed to.

My parents were out of town for the weekend so we rented a few movies and ate pizza around 11 o'clock we went to bed. Around 4:30 a noise like a cat scratching woke me up I looked over at Raye she was sound asleep. I tip toed out of my room and went down stairs that's when I heard the glass smashing it came from the kitchen I looked around the corner and saw the door opening and Darien walked inside, he had this crazy look in his eye moonlight came in through the window and it glinted off the gun in his hand.

I ran quietly up to my room and woke Raye I told her what I saw her eyes grew wide and she said we had to get out of there and that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I could hear the bottom stair creak. I let out a gasp Darien was coming. As he walked up the stairs he was whistling under his breath. When he was almost up the stairs I grabbed Raye's hand and in a panic pulled her to the spare room across the hall.

Darien was up the stairs now I could hear him making his way over to my room when he opened the door I seized the opportunity and I ran behind him and shoved him in my room and slammed the door behind me. I knew it would only slow him down a little but maybe it would be just enough time for us to get out.

Grabbing Raye's hand I pulled her behind me and ran down the stairs I could hear my bedroom door being flung open and a few seconds later I could hear Darien's heavy steps close behind us, he was yelling at us to stop as he fired the gun the bullet hit me in the shoulder. The pain was intense, a burning sensation ran down my shoulder to my fingers it was then that I realised just how dangerous Darien could be, he really wanted to kill me. I stumbled it slowed me down for a few seconds but it was long enough for Darien to grab hold of me. I let go o Raye's hand and she ran in front of me. Darien had this crazed look in his eyes as he pulled me close and kissed me. Before he through me across the room I hit a wall on the shoulder Darien shot, fresh waves of pain hit me.

I looked up and I saw Darien raise the gun up aiming at me, he pulled the trigger, but just as he pulled the trigger Raye jump out in front of me forming a wall between me and the speeding bullet, Raye fell to the ground there was a small pool of blood already forming by her side. I crawled up to her and held her hand for the last few minutes of her life. Darien just stood there looking down at the gun in his hand as if it was a snake waiting to strike. As Raye took her last breath she whispered for me to run. I let go of her hand and turned to Darien and I gave him a look filled with hate, the irony of it my old lover had just killed my best friend, his own sister. Darien push past me and ran to his sisters side sobbing and begging to her to forgive him, that he hadn't meant to kill her that bullet was meant for me.

I slowly stood up and started to walk away the tears were running like little rivers down my face, I whispered goodbye to Raye and I remembered all the fun we had even thought we only knew each other for a few months it felt like a life time the only thing that had destroyed that what some one that both Raye and I cared for her brother. I don't think that I could ever remember the good times with Darien now not after what happened. I looked over my shoulder to see Darien holding the gun that had killed his sister and who knew how many others to his head. I looked away heard the gun shot I knew then that Darien had killed himself, I don't think that he could face the world now that he had killed his sister, I think to him it was a honourable death. But a part of me knew that no matter what I thought he would always haunt me, maybe as his revenge he knew that his eyes would always haunt me no matter where I was, no matter how far I ran.


End file.
